Confus
by Arches67
Summary: (traduction) Puis St George arrêta sa lutte contre le dragon et tourna la tête vers Neal. "Et bien," dit-il, "cette fois tu ne t'es pas raté." - Fiction surréaliste…


Titre original : Blur

Auteur : Min Daae

Cette histoire appartient à Min Daae, je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

Jamais une opération n'avait aussi mal tourné pensa Neal. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils tirent. (Il ne s'y attendait jamais).

Ou du moins espérait-il être suffisamment loin une fois que les coups de feu auraient commencé pour de bon.

Les choses ne tournaient jamais comme on l'aurait souhaité, philosopha Neal, plissant les yeux sous un ciel très bleu, quelque peu soulagé que ce qui était sans doute un état de choc lui empêcha de sentir les deux balles qui étaient entrées dans son torse.

Neal savourait la pause, pour l'instant. Ca le rattraperait dans un instant, et là il devrait commencer à s'inquiéter.

C'était dommage. Peter allait se retrouver avec une montagne de paperasse. Devoir répondre à des questions débiles. Et il y aurait sans doute une enquête. Trop nul…

Le sang était tiède et collait un peu à ses mains. Dommage pour le costume, pensa Neal, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Au moins, ils pourraient utiliser les preuves qu'il avait rassemblé avant que tout ça ne se gâte. Ca c'était bien.

Il espérait qu'ils lui feraient de belles funérailles.

Une sirène ? Intéressant.

(Oh, _maintenant_ ça y est)

~.~

Tout réapparu d'un seul coup, horrifiant, le bruit, les lumières, les couleurs, soudain trop vives, trop fortes, trop…

La douleur frappa une seconde plus tard, explosant dans son ventre comme si quelque chose voulait en sortir ; Neal se crispa, roulé en boule pour y échapper et prit peu à peu conscience que cet horrible cri haut perché venait de lui il eut le temps de regretter du fond du cœur l'état de choc. Le monde était en train d'exploser et il allait exploser avec lui, déchiré en mille morceaux, des tous petits bouts et juste…

Neal cligna les yeux, pendant un magnifique instant tout s'arrêta.

Puis ça recommença, le visage de Diana était au-dessus de lui. Elle avait l'air fâchée. "Neal, _Neal_," disait-elle. "Tiens bon. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance..."

Elle se rapprocha davantage et Neal faillit lui rappeler qu'elle était fiancée et qu'il n'était pas son genre. Puis elle lui enfonça une fourchette dans le ventre et la tourna.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il sentit ; elle semblait dire quelque chose qui était probablement important (il aurait sans doute dû faire attention) mais le sifflement dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre. _Désolé_, essaya-t-il de dire, le mot passa ses lèvres mais la voix ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Le visage de Diana était tendu. Désespéré.

_Ca va aller,_ la rassura Neal. _Tu n'as pas besoin de faire la paperasse. Peter s'en occupera._ Et c'était trop bête. Peter avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de la paperasse parce que Neal s'était planté. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à l'un des stagiaires.

(Bon dieu, il avait _mal_. Ne pouvaient-ils pas finir de lui arracher la peau une bonne fois pour toutes ?)

"Tais-toi," dit Diana, sèche comme à chaque fois que les choses tournaient mal. "Ne bouge pas, j'ai besoin…" Elle enleva sa veste et le refit. Le coup de la fourchette et les entrailles, et tout et tout. _Arrête_, essaya de lui dire Neal cette fois, _arrête ça, arrête, ça fait…_, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Typique. Diana était comme ça. Ca n'était pas vraiment méchant. La plupart du temps il le méritait. Diana n'était pas mauvaise. Il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis à cause de ceci.

Le "ceci" étant sa mort malencontreuse et imminente. Pendant un instant, Neal trouva bizarre qu'il puisse penser avec autant de calme. Peut-être que l'état de choc était revenu. Ca serait bien qu'il s'occupe de la douleur aussi. "Caffrey, concentre-toi," lui lança Diana ; il cligna des yeux et n'arriva pas à lui demander _à quel sujet ?_

_Où est Peter ?_ demanda-t-il à la place, cherchant son bras à tâtons pour l'empêcher de partir avant d'avoir répondu à sa question Diana regardait par-dessus son épaule et jurait.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps?" demanda-t-elle, ce qui n'était pas la réponse, puis, "Il sera là dans une minute Caffrey. Tiens bon."

_Dis-lui que je suis désolé pour la paperasse_, dit Neal parce que vraiment ça lui semblait important. Peter devait savoir qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui causer d'ennuis, lui donner encore plus de travail. Il risquait de le penser. Risquait de se dire _Neal s'est fait tirer dessus juste pour m'embêter._

Non, ça c'était peut-être un peu trop.

Le truc qui essayait de sortir de son ventre était sur le point d'être expulsé, et il aurait voulu que Diana cesse de le tenir pressé contre son estomac, parce que s'il sortait ça ne ferait plus mal non ? Il l'expliqua à Diana, ou pensa qu'il le faisait. En tout cas il lui dit clairement _il a deux têtes_ et Diana criait encore autre chose, mais une eau profonde et obscure l'appela et Neal adorait nager.

Diana n'avait qu'à dire à Peter où il était allé.

~.~

Il se trouvait dans une pièce vide avec le tableau _St George et le Dragon_ de Raphaël sur un mur pour tout décor. Neal l'examina, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là dans la mesure où il savait très exactement où était le tableau, enfin normalement.

Puis St George arrêta sa lutte contre le dragon et tourna la tête vers Neal. "Et bien," dit-il, "cette fois tu ne t'es pas raté."

Bizarre, il avait la voix de Jones.

"Hein ?" fit Neal, pas très cohérent. St George le regarda avec dédain. Le dragon essaya de s'enfuir et St George le plaqua au sol d'un geste.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi," dit le saint réprobateur. "Il faut vraiment que tu commences à faire attention à ta vie. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à te tendre des vies comme ça, les gens vont penser que je fais du favoritisme."

Neal fit un sourire charmeur au tableau, avant de penser au fait qu'il était de train de faire un sourire charmeur à un tableau. "Je suis ton préféré ?" St George eut un air exaspéré, une expression qui ressemblait étrangement à Peter. Le dragon rit, un bruit bizarre, sorte de ronflement.

~.~

Ce n'était plus Diana qui le regardait maintenant. Quelqu'un d'autre, dont la bouche bougeait très vite, il essayait de suivre mais ne comprenait qu'un mot sur dix. Il lisait mieux sur les lèvres que ça d'habitude. Il avait besoin de Mozzie. Mozzie était le meilleur à ça.

Il avait dû dire ça à voix haute car quelqu'un se rapprocha très près et dit quelque chose que Neal pensa être "Monsieur Caffrey ? Vous m'entendez ?"

_Non¸ _murmura-t-il, juste pour le contredire. Oui, des sirènes. Il bougeait, puis quelque chose le secoua et le monde devint blanc une nouvelle fois. Blanc, comme l'aveuglement après une explosion. (Le bruit de l'avion de Kate qui explose. Il lui tournait le dos, il vit seulement les décombres. Pas même son visage, une dernière fois.)._ Peter_, essaya-t-il, pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait de ça.

Rien, probablement.

"Allez, on bouge," dit quelqu'un.

_Je ne veux pas_, parvint-il à dire. _Trop près de la limite. Je ne peux pas faire un coup maintenant Alex._

"Bon Dieu, Caffrey," dit quelqu'un, sans doute Diana, et quelqu'un parla d'anti-douleurs. _Oh oui, s'il vous plaît_ pensa dire Neal mais c'était sans doute seulement dans sa tête, il avait un peu de mal à faire la différence.

~.~

Il était assis à une table et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, il balança ses jambes. Elizabeth faisait des cookies. Il pouvait les sentir. "Alors, c'est bientôt prêt ?" demanda-t-il, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit.

"Pas tout à fait."

"Tu peux pas te dépêcher ?" demanda une voix à sa gauche. Neal jeta un œil et vit Van Gogh également assis à la table. Pendant un moment ça lui parut bizarre. Mais seulement pendant un moment.

"Sois poli," le gronda Neal. "Elizabeth a beaucoup de travail. Et il faut toujours dire s'il te plaît."

Van Gogh fronça les sourcils "Tu n'es qu'un insolent sans aucun talent," dit-il.

"Oui, je sais," dit Neal. Cela sembla apaiser Van Gogh. Il se pencha d'un air conspirateur.

"Tu veux connaître un secret ?"

"Oh oui, j'adore les secrets," répondit Neal avec un sourire.

Van Gogh se pencha vers lui, lui tira la langue et s'écarta en riant. Elizabeth pouffa également, puis regarda l'artiste de plus près et fronça les sourcils.

"Ca ne va pas aller," lui dit-elle d'un air de reproche. "Tu es asymétrique. Tu aurais dû te couper les deux oreilles." Elle fit une pause. "Ou peut-être devrions-nous tous en couper une ?"

"Peter serait très contrarié si tu te coupais un morceau d'oreille," dit Neal.

_Attends_.

~.~

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il y avait un bloc de douze tonnes (estimation) sur sa poitrine et il ne pouvait pas respirer. C'était gênant. Ceci dit, il semblait que quelqu'un essayait très fort de faire le nécessaire pour qu'il y arrive. Il espérait qu'ils y arriveraient bientôt.

"Neal ?" Oh cool, c'était Peter. "Ca va aller, tu m'entends ? Ca va aller."

_Ne laisse pas Elizabeth couper son oreille_, dit Neal. Il eut l'impression que Peter le regardait consterné, mais tout recommençait à disparaitre, alors il ajouta _St George a dit que j'étais son préféré._

Il se disait que Peter aimerait le savoir.

~.~

"Franchement," dit Mozzie, "ça prouve seulement que les extraterrestres sont déjà parmi nous."

Neal cligna des yeux. "Quoi donc ?"

Mozzie eut l'air vexé. Ils étaient assis à Versailles, allez savoir pourquoi. Neal n'avait jamais trop aimé Versailles, trop clinquant. "Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis ?"

"Mais si j'écoute," protesta Neal. "Mais j'étais occupé à parler à Peter. Je pense que je suis en train de mourir."

Mozzie dégusta son vin. Celui de Neal en fait. Puis le sien. "Hum," fit-il. "Intéressant."

Ils restèrent assis en silence.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," poursuivit Mozzie. "Je parlais des abeilles. Ce sont les abeilles."

"Oh," dit Neal. "Je vois. Ce sont les abeilles." Mozzie hocha de la tête, plein de sagesse.

"Bientôt elles vont nous remplacer par des hommes cocons. On ne fera jamais la différence."

Neal regarda vers le bas et vit que le dragon du Raphaël était roulé en boule sous ses pieds. Il le caressa distraitement des orteils, il était tout doux. "Nous devrions prendre le thé avec Diana un de ces jours. N'invite pas Van Gogh ceci dit. Il est très impoli."

"Je l'ai toujours dit," dit Mozzie.

"Pas du tout," protesta Neal et Mozzie soupira.

"Tu ne me laisses rien passer," fit-il à regret et leva les yeux. "Tu entends quelque chose ?"

"Non," dit Neal. "Je n'entends rien."

~.~

Un espace vide qui aurait pu être dans le passé ou jamais, Neal n'aurait pas su le dire. Assis avec Kate sur le banc d'un parc lui racontant des histoires (mensonges) sur le futur. Un espace où il était tout et rien en même temps et entre les deux.

~.~

Neal ouvrit les yeux. Peter était endormi dans une position qui avait l'air très inconfortable. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il faisait nuit dehors. "Hum," pensa Neal, il se dit qu'il se lèverait bien pour sortir de la chambre et aller faire un tour dehors, puis le reste de son cerveau comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital et que plein d'écrans le regardaient, regardaient dans sa direction en tout cas.

Apparemment, avoir des idées débiles déclenchait une alarme dans le cerveau de Peter parce que ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain. Il cligna des yeux en regardant Neal un moment puis se leva et tendit la main vers un bouton il posait plein de questions qui se mélangèrent : _comment sont calmants tu crois d'accord ? _

"Peter," dit Neal et sa bouche était pleine de coton ou de quelque chose, ou peut-être que c'était juste sa langue. Il avait très envie de tousser mais il avait le sentiment que ça ferait sans doute mal. Peter tendit la main vers une tasse, Neal ouvrit la bouche comme un bébé oiseau et jamais un glaçon n'eut aussi bon goût.

"As-tu besoin d'une infirmière ?" demanda Peter, c'était bien, ça au moins c'était clair. Quoique Neal n'eut aucune idée de la réponse.

Il rouvrit la bouche pour plus de glaçons, se sentant plus bête et impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il voulait retrouver sa voix. Son silence sembla décider Peter. "J'appelle une infirmière," annonça-t-il fermement, Neal n'avait pas vraiment la force de le contredire. Il était trop occupé à essayer de…

Il essaya d'avoir l'air curieux. Peter lui jeta un regard noir.

"Bon sang, Neal," dit-il. Puis il ajouta, "Diana va être soulagée."

"Hein ?" réussit à dire Neal.

"Parfois je me demande si tu ne serais pas plus en sécurité en prison", murmura Peter. Puis une infirmière arriva, vérifia des chiffres, parla beaucoup trop vite. Neal aurait souhaité que les gens parlent un peu plus lentement.

Quoi qu'elle mis dans son intraveineuse le rendit tout léger, et puis finalement plus rien n'eut d'importance.

~.~

La fois suivante c'était El. Il la regarda et lui dit de ne pas inviter Van Gogh la prochaine fois ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils et demander "Pardon ?" très gentiment. Puis Neal se rattrapa, se souvint que Van Gogh était mort et que ses jambes étaient assez longues pour que ses pieds touchent le sol dans la cuisine des Burke.

"Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux," dit El. Au moins les mots avaient un peu plus de sens cette fois, mais Neal aurait voulu pouvoir répondre de façon plus cohérente. Il se contenta de lui sourire, et il lui sembla qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer ; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son sourire ne déclenchait pas ce genre de réaction d'habitude.

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés," parvint-il à dire. Elizabeth secoua la tête et serra les lèvres. "Morts d'inquiétude," dit-elle d'un ton qui lui fit penser à une maman, mais sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça parfois elle était gentille quand elle se souvenait qu'il était là mais…

Neal espéra qu'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute.

"Je suis indestructible en fait," dit Neal en articulant avec soin. Cela fit sourire Elizabeth.

"Ne fais pas trop d'essais," lui dit-elle sévèrement.

~.~

Peter avait une tête horrible. "Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire…" dit-il puis s'arrêta. Il secoua la tête sèchement, pointa un doigt vers Neal. "T'es un sacré veinard."

"Je me suis surtout fait tirer dessus," dit Neal et Peter le foudroya du regard, alors Neal ajouta penaud, "Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient armés."

"Mozzie est passé," ajouta Peter après quelques secondes. "Une fois, quand…"

Neal retrouva son sourire et Peter n'eut pas l'air de vouloir pleurer, ce qui était bien, il n'avait pas perdu son don. "Oh, tu t'es fait du souci pour moi ?"

Le regard de Peter s'éteignit. "Ils m'ont dit que tu avais trente pourcent de chances de t'en tirer."

Aie, pensa Neal. Trente. Il n'aurait pas pris le pari. Pas sans une bonne raison en tout cas. Ses pensées lui revinrent en mémoire (vagues, désorientées, très bizarres) et il ajouta d'un ton léger, "des tas de paperasses si j'étais mort en service, hein ?"

Neal n'était pas sûr si c'était le sourire ou les mots qui firent exploser Peter. Tout à coup il était en train de hurler, des trucs comme _insensé _et _têtu comme une mule_ et _pas de quoi en rire_ et des tas de _putain Neal ;_ Neal pensa qu'il avait dû s'évanouir un instant car quand il recommença à penser il y avait une infirmière en train de houspiller Peter et lui dire quelque chose au sujet de _sutures _et _fragile. _Il fallait absolument que Neal apprenne à lire sur les lèvres si le sifflement de ses oreilles ne disparaissait pas.

C'était sympa de savoir que Mozzie oserait entrer dans un hôpital s'il pensait que Neal allait mourir. C'est comme ça qu'on reconnaissait ses vrais amis.

L'infirmière s'approcha avec une piqûre et Neal paniqua, puis se détendit. Quelqu'un était en train de fouiller dans ses entrailles une nouvelle fois, il aurait bien voulu qu'il arrête, mais à défaut si ça pouvait juste faire moins mal.

~.~

La fois d'après c'était Peter et Elizabeth, ils parlaient à voix basse. Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre. Neal se demanda combien de jours il était en train de perdre à dormir. Il se souvenait avoir lu gamin que l'on passait la moitié de sa vie à dormir. Ca l'avait terrifié, il avait passé une semaine à essayer de ne pas dormir.

Ca n'avait pas marché.

"Bonjour Neal," dit Elizabeth s'apercevant la première qu'il était éveillé, puis Peter. Les deux le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui.

Neal avala sa salive, "De l'eau ?" Peter alla en chercher.

Elizabeth s'approcha et lui prit la main. "Les médecins disent que tu es sur la bonne voie," dit-elle. "A priori tu es tiré d'affaire. Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Bien," dit Neal, un mensonge, mais facile car il ne nécessitait pas d'explication. Tout à coup, il lui fallait savoir, alors il demanda, sans détours "Est-ce que Peter m'y renvoie ?"

"Te renvoyer... Oh." Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement. "Non ! Non. Mais je pense qu'il est assez tenté de t'enfermer dans notre grenier." Elle eut un sourire, même s'il était un peu blême. "J'avoue que je suis tentée d'approuver."

"Ma libération est liée au fait que je travaille, ça ne marcherait pas," dit Neal. Peter entra dans la pièce avec un verre contenant plus de glaçons que d'eau, "Oh, je t'apporterai des dossiers de fraudes."

Neal se détendit, s'apercevant par la même occasion à quel point il était crispé. "Je sortirais par la fenêtre", dit-il.

"C'est bien ce qui m'arrête," fit Peter en s'asseyant. Ils se regardèrent en silence Neal pensa aux trente pourcents et aux funérailles, Elizabeth avait l'air de vouloir pleurer. Il voulait s'excuser de les avoir inquiétés mais ne savait pas trop comment le dire sans que ça soit bizarre, ou pas sincère, ou un truc dans le genre. Elizabeth bougea sur sa chaise.

"Neal," dit-elle soudain, poliment curieuse. "Tu as dit à Peter que je ne devais pas couper mon oreille ?"

C'était une belle journée.

~.~

Mozzie était là quand ils laissèrent enfin Neal se trainer jusque chez June, avec l'ordre de se reposer et un sac d'antibiotiques faisant la moitié de son poids. Il but un verre de vin, puis un autre puisque Neal ne pouvait pas, et dit "Je commence à me dire que tu as raison au sujet des armes à feu."

Dormir dans son lit fut bizarre et un peu inconfortable. Il devait dormir sur le côté (l'une des balles avait traversé, l'autre s'était logée dans le foie, lui avait dit le médecin tranquillement Neal avait attendu son départ pour vomir) et le moindre mouvement le réveillait, sauf s'il prenait les anti-douleurs qui le faisaient se sentir cotonneux le matin. Il finit cependant par s'endormir.

Le dragon et St George étaient tous les deux sur le cheval cette fois. "Nous allons prendre le thé", dit le dragon de sa voix caverneuse. "Et nous parlerons de tes problèmes."

"En voici une autre," dit St George, toujours avec la voix de Jones bizarrement. "Ne la gâche pas cette fois, d'accord ?"

Il se réveilla. Il faisait nuit et Mozzie ronflait sur le canapé du salon ; le monde était plein de possibilités.

Demain, peut-être, s'il arrivait à tenir assez longtemps, il peindrait quelque chose de réel.

FIN

Note de la traductrice : J'ai été fascinée par le côté surréaliste de cette histoire, alors j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter


End file.
